Boreas
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Wren appears as a normal, although rather effeminate, at around 16 years of age. While not particularly tall, he is of fit build befitting someone who either swims or runs as a semi-professional hobby. Wren has blond hair he keeps at rather long length, often tied or braided to give himself a little more control where it goes. His skin, while fair, naturally leans to a darker hue suggesting eastern European or western Asian descent. The most common word to describe Wren is 'cheerful', true in both mannerism and apparel. Wren possesses a fondness for bright, pastel colours of all hues (with slight preference for warmer colours). He usually dresses in a variety of outfits with no specific set style - perhaps easily described as simply 'urban casual'. His demeanour is often highly optimistic and excitable - he is often seen gushing over something he is fond of, or rambling about selfsame topics. Though capable of subduing himself and maintaining focus and calmness, Wren is not often found in such a state. Powers Innately, Wren's powers are vaguely similar to that of Cyclone (a fact that, when reminded of, makes him greatly excited). He is capable of controlling, generating and dampening vibrations throughout any sort of medium, be it solid, liquid of gas - including vacuum. These vibrations are capable of effectively making objects lighter, sharper, or softer, with additional ways of altering matter still left undiscovered to the youth. Naturally, his own voice is affected by his powers, making it effectively pitch-perfect and easily deafening when shouting. In addition, further training paired with a great amount of trial-and-error allowed Wren to project his control to his body and immediate surroundings. The results resemble a form of enhanced senses not dissimilar to echolocation, essentially giving him high-tuned spatial awareness in a given location, no larger than a large gym hall. When applying the same principles of object-vibration control, Wren can further enhance his own strength and durability to superhuman levels - allowing him to withstand blows of crushing force or weight multiple times his own weight. These powers are, however, greatly lessened when using them alone and without focus - to make full extent of his arsenal, Wren has to maintain a source of his own vibrations from his own body. This is usually accompanied by humming at low output, or vigorous singing when he otherwise pushes his powers to the utmost. Otherwise, he is only capable of seriously disorienting a person or reducing a brick to the consistency of dust in around 30 minutes. Additionally, having worked with RESONANCE for most of his life, Wren is trained and sufficiently capable in Close Quarter Combat, as far as an average human child of his age might be. His hits are just a little stronger than a normal person's of equivalent potency, thanks to instinctive and lesser supplementation of his vibration powers when not in active use. Equipment Though hardly a power in its own right, Wren is a proud wielder of the Anemoi-Class Deployable Power Armor, originally a search & rescue enhancement personal shielding that has since been modified to include combat potential and prowess as well. The Anemoi Gear naturally synchronises with Wren's vibrations powers, rendering itself operational at optimal level. At baseline, it offers increased toughness and a short-duration impulse boost system for traversal, while coming equipped with a network-enabled visor, a multi-frequency radio and the Equipment Fold device for utility storage. Perhaps the most iconic function of the Anemoi Gear is the Multi-Configuration Arm Tool, a device utilising self-folding to rapidly reconfigure itself into three possible modes, allowing the Gear to further specialise itself depending on the task at hand. The Arm Tool is necessary for the Gear's proper usage, and losing it or rendering it inoperable severely hinders the Gear's performance. The Tool can assume the following configurations: * Configuration: Kaikias (Shielding Wind) The default configuration. The Tool takes form of a massive, roughly person-sized shield. Due to resonance properties, the shield weights comparatively little in Wren's hands and can be used to dampen incredible amounts of kinetic energy as long as it is capable of dispersing it into its surroundings (by way of direct contact or using the Gear's main frame as a proxy). * Configuration: Zephyrus (Messenger Wind) The secondary configuration. By splitting the Kaikias Configuration into two, and mounting each over the impulse boosters on his back, Wren is capable of extending the boost from momentary to prolonged, essentially allowing for flight - the Gear's orientation system acts as flight assist for optimal performance. * Configuration: Argestes (Clearing Wind) The experimental configuration. Utilising similar principles as Configuration: Zephryus, the split shield instead folds slightly to allow for proper grappling - essentially turning the Tool into a pair of massive swords. By applying proper frequency vibrations, the blades are capable of slicing through most matter with the ease of hot knife through butter. This configuration is largely unused and reserved for testing purposes. The main Gear combat assist programming will forcefully disable the Tool, rendering it inoperable for a brief period of time, if it detects the weapon being swung at a living being. Background Born and raised in Halcyon City, Wren's early life is somewhat un-notable. He spent his youth in a normal household, with loving parents and an older sister. He attended his early education with glee and no problems up until the middle of his primary schooling, whereupon his natural powers finally began manifesting. Though weak and coincidental at first, they surged in power with each passing month. Bereft of proper control, Wren unconsciously relied on instinct to control them - a circumstance that ultimately lead to utter destruction of the local school playground as well as (thankfully minor) harm of his classmates and peers. It was at that point that Wren has gathered attention of the RESONANCE Research Group. He parents were quickly offered government aid and a proposition to have little Wren attend special classes and programmes specifically designed to study his nascent powers and teach him proper control. Though apprehensive at first, Wren's family ultimately decided not to let a similar incident repeat himself. This marked Wren's first and long cooperation with the Research Group. Ever since, Wren has been balancing ordinary life with active participation in the Research Group. The multitude of courses and training has paid off, allowing him to gain full control of his powers. This, however, did not mark the end of his involvement with RESONANCE. Treated fairly and with interest, Wren himself began to desire to use his powers in a more creative, rather than destructive way. As such, he changed from being RESONANCE's patient to becoming an active facilitator and a youth member of the Research Group. Research and experiments, however, were not quite enough for the boy. Star-struck by stories and reports of various heroes of Halcyon City (and more), contrasted with the growing worry for greater and greater threats appearing left, right and centre, Wren began wishing for a more active involvement in keeping the city and its citizens safe. Likewise, he was denied for the simple worry of his own safety - by both his parents and RESONANCE staff. For better or worse, G.R.E.Y.'s recent actions prompted a restructurisation within Halcyon government organisations, moving RESONANCE more firmly under A.E.G.I.S. wing. Forced to deploy their research in a combat environment, Wren shoehorn a reason for active action - as the sole person capable of currently operating the Anemoi Gear. With papers pushed and official orders made, both factions pushed for involving Wren with the sole force suitable of his age and talents - Cyclone's Big Team. Journals Reports * Season 3 Scenes * Recognition Song - Wren eagerly invites Ernest to sight-see around the RESONANCE HQ. Music Tracks * Main Inspirational Theme Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Boreas